Love... who needs the stupid emotion?
by S-Chan1
Summary: Rukato! The tamers are now in highschool and Rika has a crush on Takato but a girl that's Rika's bestfriend prevents Rika and Takato to be together! What will Rika do? R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Love… who needs the stupid Emotion?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Just so you peepz know that! But Cherry and Mary's my own made up characters! *Nah really? * Lol. Anyways read the story and please R/R so I know how it's going and one more thing… Sorry Kenta and Kazu fans… But they're going to be in the later chapters! Again sorry! And the Blue writing is me! So you guys know who's being so rude and interrupting you.  
Ages:  
  
Rika: 14  
Takato: 14  
Henry: 14  
Ryo: 14  
Kazu: 14  
Kenta: 14  
Juri: 14  
Cherry: 14  
Mary: 14  
  
Rika walked into the old freshly painted school building along with her two best friends Mary and Cherry.   
  
Mary was the human calculator, she had these big round thick glasses on her small shaped face and her shoulder length golden locks hugged her shoulders. Cherry was the flirty one in the group, falling for all the guys that came her way.  
  
"So… who do you think is the cutest boy in our school, Rika? I think Takato, Henry and Ryo's sexy!" asked Cherry while putting in her little crushes.  
  
"Nobody…" was Rika's dull reply as she walked into they're sunny new classroom for the year.  
  
"Oh Rika, don't give me that! I'm sure Kazu will go nicely with you." Cherry told her with fake sweetness in her voice.  
  
"Whatever. I don't like that dummy. But Takato's really nice and he's…" Rika didn't finish.  
  
"He's mine!!!" Cherry cut her off while narrowing her blue orbs at her.  
  
"He's not yours!" Rika yelled also narrowing her purple diamonds at her so-called friend.  
  
Mary watched this little argument between the two friends and getting tired of them always yelling at each other and over what? BOYS!! Why couldn't they argue about math or small germs making the human body very sick? *Hey it's me! I know that part about the germs making the body sick was very stupid and cheap but I'm not that smart so heh ~_~ yeah… anyways back to the fic!!*   
  
"Takato's our friend and he belongs to NOBODY! So stop with the crap. I mean he's only a boy… geez, I wish Takato and *drools* Henry was here right now." Mary interrupted both of them . She then started spacing in and out of her little fantasy with Henry.  
  
As if on cue Takato and Henry came running threw the door followed by a pissed off Ryo.  
  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!" Ryo yelled at the two laughing teens in front of him. He wanted to kill them for doing this to him, just watching them laugh they're asses off pissed the hell out of him even more.  
  
"Yes it was but we're sorry." Henry who had finally stopped laughing apologized to the wet brunette in front of them.  
  
"Yeah we're sorry so chill!" Takato yelled back with a cute grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, I guess Ryo was your next victim, huh?" Cherry asked Takato while slowly walking up to him, placing a soft kiss on his left cheek.  
  
Rika who was giggling at what had happened to poor Ryo stopped and saw Cherry kissing her long time crush. She started fuming with anger as she slowly clenched her fists into balls and lowered her head slightly letting her long bangs cover over her now dark eyes.  
  
Why did she do that??!! She just kissed MY Takato! WAIT A second… Did I just think what I thought I did? I mean it's only a little crush! I can't be falling for goggle boy… can I? She looked up after disbelieving what she just thought to see Takato all red and looking at her, but so was everyone else.  
  
"WHAT!?" She snapped at them while remembering what Cherry had just done to HER Takato.  
  
"Nothing, here comes Mr. Fugjiama!" Mary whispered to all of them as they all got into they're proper seats quickly and then class begin.  
  
Takato couldn't take his eyes away from Rika. He wanted to know why she was acting so weird and why did she look so confused? He saw Rika suddenly turn and look over at Ryo with a small smile on her face. "Is it true?" he whispered to himself "Does she really have the hots for him?" He asked himself while in deep thought. He suddenly felt a new feeling and knew what it was right off the bat… it was jealousy.  
  
Ok peoples! The action has just started! ^-^ Why was Takato jealous? O_o and why did Rika look over at Ryo and smile? What is wrong with her??? Don't worry lol it's still Rukato but I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys if it was I know how it feels I fell asleep while writing it. lol XD Anyways R/R!!! Please ;_; I also noticed allot of my mistakes so I edited thise chapter and the second one! ^^;;; Made it a bit easier to read. Heh… 


	2. Flashbacks and Finding out

Love… who needs the stupid

Emotion?

Chapter Two Flashbacks and Finding out 

****

A Note too all the people who reviewed my story! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I forgot chapter 2 in school. *Because I did it in math class* ^-^ and sorry about da caps thing Oh and one more thing I have writers block lol yes already! O-0 and sorry for the *short* chapters cause it's school year I can't really focus on my story o-0 again sorry for being so late chapter 3 "MIGHT" be up by Friday!

Ages: 

Rika: 14

Takato: 14

Henry: 14

Ryo: 14

Kazu: 14

Kenta: 14

Juri: 14

Cherry: 14

Mary: 14

"Blah, blah, blah, BLAH!" Cherry whispered to her self-glancing at the dusty chalkboard.

"I wonder if Takato's actually following this crap!" She looked over at Takato who was too busy looking at the dazed Rika who was *sorry for da whos*

Smiling in Ryo's direction. 

"WHY IS HE LOOKING AT HER???!! HE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT ME I'M PRETTY AND SEXY!" Cherry felt a ping of jealousy as she asked her self over and over again.

"I wonder what Rika's thinking… oh wait let me guess she's thinking about RYO!" Takato could feel his face burning up again the thought of Rika going for Ryo killed him.

"Wow the good old days… when Takato and I used to talk to each other." Rika thought as she started seeing images of their child hood in her head.

::Flash Back::

"Were almost there!" Young Takato yelled over his shoulder at his team.

"Were right behind you, you stupid goggle brain!" Rika yelled at him adding her little nickname that shoved to use for him.

"Well you didn't have to be mean about it Miss. Attitude Problem!" Takato smirked and waited for her to blow up in his face. 

"ATTITDE PROBLEM???!!! I'LL SHOW YOU ATTUITDE PROBLEM!"

Rika screamed at him while tackling him to the ground and using her secret weapon, which is Takato's weakness. She stretched both her hands beside his sides and started tickling him to death. 

"FEEL THE WRATH OF RIKA MAKNIO!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!" Rika laughed evilly while laughing her ass off at the colour of Takato's face.

"O… OK, OK STOP I TAKE IT BACK I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN PLEASE STOP!!" Takato pleaded her trying to control his hysterical laughter.

"Alright since you asked nicely." She got off of him and held out her hand to help him up.

"Thank god you stopped!" Takato let out a sigh of relief and gladly accepted her hand and stood up throwing his arm over her shoulder as they both giggled and caught up to the others who were too busy laughing at the two friends. 

::End Of Flash Back::

Rika's smile only grew wider as she remembered the first time they actually made a joke with each other. The bell rang and everybody started packing up.

"Alright class dismissed and no homework since it's the first day back. Have a Lunch class. Mr. Fujiama waved as everyone exited the room.

Rika was about to ask Takato if he would like to have lunch with her but Cherry jumped in front of her grabbing Takato's arm and walking away with him fast. 

Rika looked down suddenly feeling pain in her chest and walked out of the classroom and down the hall seeing something that would change her life forever.

There right next to the lunchroom was Takato and Cherry making out and their hands seem to be out of control touching each other intensively!

Rika turned around and ran to the bathroom as she finally gave up on holding back her tears and just let the salty liquids roll down her delicate cheeks as she hugged her knees tightly against her self. 

Okies that's chapter two for ya! ^_^ Poor Rika….. And Takato's being an ass and is he doing this to get back at Rika? O-0 find out next time! And R/R please ^_^


	3. Author's Sorry Note

Author's Notes: I am so sorry to you all! I'm so sorry for not updating this story for what, months, years!? It's just I have been really busy and I bought a domain and all that stupid excuses. But I know that it's no excuse to just leave you all hanging, so to make up for it. I promise new chapters will be add very soon. ^_^  
  
I just hope you all forgive me. Xx;; But if you want to stay in contact with me (Or to make sure I AM keeping my promise)   
  
Contact Section  
My MSN s/n is sasuki_yumi_asuka@hotmail.com  
My Email s/n is tia@atomic-flowers.com  
My AIM s/n is Ue No Kuuki  
  
Website Section  
My Domain:   
My Blog:   
  
So now you all can keep in contact with me and you guys are welcomed to abuse me. Xx;; *Sniffu and gets ready for the hits* Xx;;  
  
~ Asuka used to be known as S-Chan 


End file.
